Another Killing Game! (SYOC!)
by Cirtne Avis
Summary: Oh boy! Yet another *thrilling* killing game hosted by yours truly, Kana! Here you may submit your own character to be pitted against other characters in a friendly game of murder, where the blackened must deceive the spotless in order to reign supreme! {More info in first chapter!}
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! This is an SYOC (submit your own character) story, in which your character will be pitted against fifteen others to win the killing game! Note: the story won't begin until I get all fifteen submissions.

{Crossposted on Wattpad & Ao3 under Anime-Dragons and Anime_Dragons}

Summary:

{You receive a letter in the mail with a red wax seal, which had "HPA" emblazoned on it. You open it curiously, and you pull out the rather small piece of paper written in neat cursive. The letter says, "Congratulations, {insert name}! We've selected you to attend our newest school, Hope's Peak Academy upon noticing your amazing talent! We only select very special people, lucky you! People who attend have a very high rate of success after graduation! People like {insert famous person} are graduates from our fine institution! We hope you choose to accept, under the name of {insert name and ultimate talent here}. Have a good day!"

You were a bit startled, but nevertheless gave it a thought. You decided why not, what's the worst that could happen, and sent off the required slip to let them know you accepted their offer.}

Submit your characters thru comments or through DMs! If discord is easier, my discord is: Jae | ジャエ-たん

Requirements:

Must be a high schooler (grade-level wise, not age-wise, looking at you Hagakure)  
Must have a talent!  
May not be overpowered, if you send me an op one I will nerf them, if I can't it'll be denied.

Past that it can be anything! Serial killers, psychopaths, things like that are allowed! Any kind of backstory is fine, but I'd like it if not every single gosh dang character has a sad sob story. Also note: I can deny any submissions, if I deny yours I will provide a reason, so please don't attack me

WARNING FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED THE MATURE TAG AND SKIPPED THE DESCRIPTION:

This story will be extremely violent and likely very depressing - if you are uncomfortable with things like suicide, gore, murder, or torture you'd best back off.

To start off and hopefully get people interested, a small passage in the view of my soon to be created character.

He walked through the gates, not fazed whatsoever by the towering structure. He didn't particularly care about it's size, unlike some who still stood there in awe and slight intimidation. He ignored everyone around him, not particularly caring about anyone else.

_I'm here for education, nothing more, nothing less. Why should I bother with other people, they'd just get in the way._

He knew he probably looked odd, with his long black hair that was tied back in a low pony, and black beanie. He sported two lip rings, as well as multiple ring piercings on his left ear. His ice blue eyes and straight posture with hands in his pockets threw people off, along with his constantly serious demeanor. He usually wears a loose black or gray hoodie, with torn, light, baggy jeans and plain black shoes. What was rather noticeable about him, however, was how he always has a pencil resting on his ear and constantly carried around a bag of notebooks. His clothes were usually covered with words and writing, and when he runs out of room he resorts to using his skin. His mouth seemed to be glued into a perpetual frown, and was extremely anti-social.

He pushed open the doors and walked to the designated classroom - room number eighty. Without care he pushed open the door, and before he could even glimpse the inside he fell down, feeling hazy and strange. "What the fuck -" He swore as he fell unconscious, falling on the ground.

He groaned, waking up to the feeling of pain. His entire body hurt, and he didn't have the faintest idea as to why.

"The hell just happened.." He muttered to himself, wincing as he sat up. A cursory scan around the room revealed that he was alone, and in some sort of classroom. He pushed himself to his feet, only to hear the telltale scrunch of paper. Curious, he picks up the small slip of paper.

"Welcome to Hope's Peak, Chikao Achikita, the Ultimate Novelist!" Chikao frowns.

"What a warm welcome." He snarked sarcastically, shoving the paper into his pocket. He takes another glance at the room around him.

_'The room hasn't been used, it seems. Nothing seems to be out of place or strange, aside from how I'm the only person here and I'm 99% sure that I've been the only one in the room. The clock on the wall seems to be broken, the hand keeps ticking but going nowhere. The windows are...what the hell?!' _He stares, fairly sure that those shouldn't be there. "Why the hell are the windows covered with iron plates, what the actual fuck?!" He said, shocked. He started to get this really bad feeling, and since his instincts hadn't ever led him wrong in the past he knew something was going to happen.

He tried exiting the room, but it was latched shut with a metal lock and it's narrow window became a screen. The words blinked on the blank white background,

"Sorry~! Not all contestants are awake yet, please wait for a little while for them to wake up, let's not be insensitive now!"

"Contestants...?" I repeat, the feeling of dread morphing into a snake that constricted me, and I sat down suddenly, feeling fear for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5378e431ca340537c5b6bcd88d6bc54b"emOkay, so I still need some more submissions - and since this isn't speeding up, I'll make the first chapter to hopefully get people interested./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d7fdebf4a81adf1ceb886626e728047"—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="df9e416c4f466f809bf74224ee396a40"Setsuna groaned as she sat up, her head throbbing with pain. She tried opening her eyes, only to shut them soon after because of the bright light. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Where...am I?'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4d60bd4a8fa8e02bdfacf38cfe55869e"She tried thinking back, but then realized - she couldn't remember anything besides her name - which horrified her. She tried opening her eyes again, this time forcing herself to withstand the brightness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e5be87d577db93c29691f33f037bc648"Her head throbbed even more fiercely than before, but she ignored it. She looked around, trying to find the thing. "Ah! There it is!" She says aloud, immediately regretting it as her head hurt even more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f455f77739db8b241f88a5a17cf959c4"She stood up quickly with surprising grace, and using the many desks around the area as a support in case the pain became too much for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="421103a9bc5fb187ba5c077831931916"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Okay...I'm here, now which switch do I pull...' /emShe frowned, deciding to test each one. The first switch dimmed the lights just enough for the pain to be somewhat bearable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2969f908bbb7d6967e1a159c9a262a6e"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"O..okay. Now what?' /emShe frowned, unsure about what she should do. For some strange reason, she felt the need to get something from her pocket. She didn't quite understand it - but decided to go with her instincts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="42fc37adc907caff9b95e5d6fdfbb14a"She hesitantly reached her hand into her pocket, and pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. It was folded, so she unfolded it, her curiosity taking over. The note seemed to be written in some strange, red substance .. she didn't quite know what it was, but it was certainly unusual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2062fb10e9284d9f696501d71d3d8461"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My mother...? Why would someone take my mother hostage? Why does someone want me to go to this "Hope's Peak"? What would they gain?' /emSetsuna thought. She examines the paper once more, before refolding it again carefully. She slips it back into the pocket for safe keeping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9998f23981cc26250457e0430f07553"[Setsuna obtained a notice from her past!]/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6d2f3f80589037abea6ea5472ee232d2"She decides to continue exploring the room, in case she finds anymore clues. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I want to figure out what's going on so I can get my memory back. Panicking won't help, so I just gotta keep looking!'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d40de8e35722f5374e89634c6f56c090"She rummages around, skipping the desks entirely because there wasn't anywhere to hide things there. She moved carefully and tried to avoid making a lot of noise, mostly because of the now dull ache in her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d7e82381f68d3ae070d041856a2a9979"She knew she was in a classroom of some sort, which seemed odd to her. She figured she was in Hope's Peak Academy. She also knew that the steel plates where it seemed windows should be were also very strange. Paired with the note, it seemed likely. Besides that, she couldn't get any more information./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="624170276fa310bd4ef77ae8e16db5b3"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh...this sucks. I didn't find anything!' /emShe looks over at the door. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well..maybe I can go see what's outside of this room..'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea417ad43a5d38ab3e8443c3de909c27"She walked up to the door and tried turning the handle. The door opened with a whine, and she stepped into the dark hallway. She frowned, stepping into the hall warily, a sense of fear growing. She didn't know why, maybe it was the creepiness of the darkness or her situation, but she felt near terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="10ad9570833b0f159f363cf6e1cc39f0"She shook her head, and tried to put on a brave face. She hurried down the hall, nervously glancing back and forth. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Gotta hurry...I don't like this...'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cbed41c1f21155cc8008b0d4ce50f6fd"She had glanced over her shoulder, and when she was turning toward the front she ran into someone. "Oof!" She breathed out, taking a step back. "S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologizes, trying to look at the person she ran into./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a243c1b8e0db36500a3187d5764e2c20"She couldn't see them because of the dark, just their outline. "Obviously." She heard a male voice mutter quietly. She flinched at his tone - he sounded annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e2c4a30302733896b121ff01945f8c49"They lapsed into an awkward silence, which was broken by the sound of shoes against tiles walking away. She realized that he was leaving, and she panicked. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I don't want to be left alone here! The dark is scary and I don't want to be alone in the middle of who-knows-where!'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="074719f1497053973faee896dab43870""W-wait!" She called, running after him. He stopped, and shifted - probably to look at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="595b287a09d99770e5a5b9b9410656a7""What?" He asked, his voice cold. She hesitated, frowning deeply at his tone. She hadn't done anything to him, so why was he being mean? She felt anger rise, but she remembered being alone in the dark and reluctantly pushed it aside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="800520b3863683d61dcd17b0c8946708""Can I come with you?" She made sure to sound confident, she wasn't going to let him push her around! Or think he can./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75bb43c95283946ff81bb54ab42e8f6a""What's stopping you?" He replies, and continues walking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8efdfff5cfe4795b46d6ecddef534f58"Setsuna blinks, not expecting that. She then noticed he was walking away from her, and she sped up again, trying to catch up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed296a7b1f670a510e608802707676d1"They walked in the dark hall together in silence. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I guess he isn't much of a talker..' /emShe sighs internally. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Well, at least I have company.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d0be85ec4b8d54632fdde01a0e699e14"They continued in silence, eventually reaching a rather large room with black and white checkered tiles that stretched across the entire room. The ceiling curved upward like a dome, with a small part in the center of it being a skylight. Small lights went up in five rows, leading from where the ceiling begins and the walls end to the skylight, all perfectly symmetrical. Three slightly large round tables sit in the center of the room, and sixteen metal stools are placed systematically around them. There were three other doors, each on another wall. One door - the one on the wall directly across from where they stood - seemed strange, having what seemed to be an electrical lock - like the kind that requires some special id or recognition system to be opened. The tiles surrounding the door also seem strange, but she doesn't investigate them. The two other doors seem normal. Nothing else of note can be seen from where they stand, aside from the random placement of potted plants along the walls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="580140bf23351ef594e8ea483f4f1cc1""..." Setsuna glances at her companion, and was shocked. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Uhh...why does he have writing all over his skin? I mean...it's kinda creepy.' /emShe thinks, staring at him in a sort of shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5c3f9139696f2929ac7a0996de0a219c""Quit it. You're being creepy." Setsuna snaps out of her daze at the cold tone, and noticed how he'd already started walking away to inspect things. The frowned, disliking his attitude. She decided to stay here and look around, since it was light she didn't have a problem with being alone anymore. Even if the situation was really strange and scary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ddea6cf7b9200627b0864a2b69ecbd2"She looked around, and noticed that the strange guy had already left. She quickly steps into the light and looks around. There wasn't anything here though, and a quick peek into the other doors told her that all three hallways were dark, so she was essentially trapped here until she encountered someone else. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If there even is anyone else here aside from him..' /emShe thought, feeling depressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38292f76396fbafe7b90c42a9ab27dfb"She sat down on one of the stools, and leaned over on the table, noting its cool smoothness. It too, was also metal. She sighed, and closed her eyes. 'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If I can, I should try to take a nap...my head still hurts, and who knows? Maybe a bit of rest might help my memories come back to me.'/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cfb7848f0d2216bdb69038ed80c44764"(Game Paused - Progress Saved)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c01a05404a8ca2b7387679e86d62715e"emSo? Thoughts? In any case, when I started this I had around 5 submissions, but now I have more but I haven't noted them yet so they're all over the place. I don't have the exact number, so yeah. I do know I need more though. It might take a bit to get all the information sorted out - sorry for the inconvenience./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0e81bc4c6fafeba9aadc7195662d322b"emHope you enjoyed this chapter, please submit a character if you haven't already! Thank you! ^^/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
